Think of Me (I'm right beside you)
by SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: Whatever path lay before them, they'll walk through it. Together. The prompt I chose for day 3 is "Distance." VanVen Week, Day 2. The prompt I chose is "Hollow."


Ventus had had many dreams throughout his life. He dreamed of traveling the world, of meeting different people and bonding with them. He dreamed of becoming someone who would make his family proudo. He dreamed of going to college and making friends, of having his own house and adopting a pet. People called these dreams because they were things he wanted to have in the future, but for him they all felt like goals, a much simpler concept than that of thoughts and emotions moving together in a surreal dreamscape. He wouldn't know the real meaning of dream until much later in his life while walking down the path to meet his better half on the other side.

Each step he took towards him sounded distant. There were voices around him, low and respectful voices, but he could not understand them. People who had been invited to be a part of this day, people who they cherished and wanted with them on such an important moment. There was music playing and it couldn't be too far from where he was, but It felt like it, a muffled, peaceful, calming sound that reached his ears from far away. The path before him was becoming shorter as he walked, and it was becoming harder to see with all the tears covering his eyes, but he didn't stop walking. And he wouldn't.

Staring into the distance to the person who was waiting for him at the end, he could barely feel his feet touching the ground. He could barely feel himself moving and the tears that welled up in his eyes began to run down his face endlessly. It all felt like a dream: A real dream.

When he reached the end of the path and took Vanitas' hand in his, Ventus smiled at the one he loved the most. Vanitas was smiling too, smiling at him, and tears he refused to let fall many times now ran down his cheeks freely. Ventus touched his face with the same gentleness as he always did despite his hands being shaking.

Vanitas smiled at him. "Hi, love."

"Hi, sweetheart."

The raven smiled wider, looking down at his soon to be husband with affection and Ventus replied with a giggle. He remembered of when Vanitas opened up about his feelings for him. That serious, grumpy and ironic tall young man, crying and shaking as he muttered the words _I love you,_ afraid that Ventus wouldn't return his feelings. He also remembered Vanitas' shock stricken face when Ventus held him and said he felt the same.

"You're stunning." He said, drying Vanitas' tears off his face, unaware there were more forming on his own eyes.

"So are you."

The music still sounded far away and the voices of their guests were even farther. Ventus took Vanitas' hand to his lips and kissed his fingers, like when they lay down to sleep together. Many times Ventus had observed the distance that lay between them. Many times he had wondered if he would be able to walk through it, to reach Vanitas in time. To cross that bridge, full of doubts, fear and apprehension, to cross the line that separated them and watch their lives align!

"I, Ventus, give you, Vanitas, this ring as a symbol of our love. "

Many times he had observed the distance between them and every time his heart told him to go on. And whenever he felt desperate, or sad or alone Vanitas would come to him and sing him a song, reminding him that they were together and he would never be alone.

"All that I am I give to you. All that I have I share with you."

He had watched their lives come together with content, finding their way together through the darkest of nights until not only their fingers were intertwined but also their bodies, their soul and their mind.

"I promise to love you, to be faithful and loyal, in good times and bad. "

Now he would no longer have to stare to the distance between them. There would be no distance anymore. Ventus rejoiced with him, void of any doubts or fears he once had.

"I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest things I give today and all the days of our life to you."

Because he knew that was were he belonged. In a dream within his grasp, a dream he could touch and feel. And in that dream he would stay and live forever, their heart together beating as one.

"For I loved you, I love you and I always will."


End file.
